indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Атлантида
Атланти́да ( ) — мифический остров-государство. Наиболее подробное описание Атлантиды известно по диалогам Платона Афинского; также известны упоминания и комментарии Геродота, Диодора Сицилийского, Посидония, Страбона, Прокла. Показания древних о местоположении Атлантиды неопределённы . По словам Платона, остров находился на западе от Геркулесовых столбов, напротив гор Атланта. Во время сильного землетрясения, сопровождавшегося наводнением, остров был поглощён морем в один день вместе со своими жителями — атлантами. Платон указывает время катастрофы как «9000 лет назад», то есть около 9500 г. до н. э. Интерес к рассказам об Атлантиде проявился в эпоху Возрождения. В современной науке вопросы о существовании Атлантиды являются спорнымиАтлантида // Большой энциклопедический словарь, 2000. В целом рассказ считается легендарным, но предпринимаются попытки найти реальные исторические факты и события, которые могли бы послужить основой легендыEncyclopaedia Britannica. Atlantis. Тема Атлантиды приобрела большую популярность в околонаучной и оккультно-мистической сфере, в частности существует специально разработанное в конце 1950-х годов учение атлантология. Атлантида является популярным объектом в искусстве. История мифа Диалоги Платона thumb|255px|ПлатонВсе сведения об Атлантиде содержатся у Платона в двух диалогах: «Тимей» (кратко) и «Критий» (более развёрнуто). Диалог «Тимей» начинается рассуждениями Сократа и пифагорейца Тимея о наилучшем государственном устройстве. Вкратце описав идеальное государство, Сократ жалуется на абстрактность и схематичность полученной картины и выражает желание «послушать описание того, как это государство ведёт себя в борьбе с другими государствами, как оно достойным его образом вступает в войну, как в ходе войны его граждане совершают то, что им подобает, сообразно своему обучению и воспитанию, будь то на поле брани или в переговорах с каждым из других государств». Откликаясь на это пожелание, третий участник диалога, афинский политический деятель Критий излагает рассказ о войне Афин с Атлантидой, якобы со слов своего деда Крития-старшего, который, в свою очередь, пересказал ему рассказ Солона, услышанный последним от жрецов в Египте. Смысл рассказа таков: некогда, 9 тысяч лет назад (от периода жизни Крития и Солона, то есть от VI—V вв. до н. э.), Афины были наиболее славным, могущественным и добродетельным государством. Главным их соперником была упомянутая Атлантида. «Этот остров превышал своими размерами Ливию и Азию, вместе взятые». На нём возникло «удивительное по величине и могуществу царство», владевшее всей Ливией до Египта и Европой до Тиррении (запад Италии). Все силы этого царства были брошены на порабощение Афин. Афиняне встали на защиту своей свободы во главе эллинов; и хотя все союзники им изменили, они одни благодаря своей доблести и добродетели отразили нашествие, сокрушили атлантов и освободили порабощённые ими народы. Вслед за тем, однако, произошла грандиозная природная катастрофа, в результате которой за одни сутки погибло все войско афинян, а Атлантида погрузилась на дно морскоеПлатон. Тимей. Диалог «Критий», с теми же участниками, служит непосредственным продолжением «Тимея» и целиком посвящён рассказу Крития о древних Афинах и Атлантиде. При этом, однако, происхождение сведений объясняется совершенно иначе: не воспоминаниями о рассказе Крития-старшего, а собственноручными записями Солона со слов жрецов, которые якобы хранились у старика Крития и поныне хранятся у его внука. Согласно новому рассказу, Афины тогда (до землетрясения и наводнения) были центром большой и необычайно плодородной страны; они были населены добродетельным народом, пользовавшимся идеальным (с точки зрения Платона) государственным устройством. А именно, всем распоряжались правители и воины, жившие отдельно от основной земледельческо-ремесленной массы на Акрополе коммунистической общиной. Скромным и добродетельным Афинам противопоставляется надменная и могущественная Атлантида. Родоначальником атлантов, по Платону, был бог Посейдон, сошедшийся со смертной девушкой Клейто, родившей от него десять божественных сыновей во главе со старшим, Атлантом, между которыми он и разделил остров и которые стали родоначальниками его родов: девять сыновей Посейдона получили в удел части острова и стали архонтами, старший же, Атлант - царем всего острова, как и его потомки. Он же дал имя и всему океану; тождество этого Атланта с известным в греческой мифологии титаном Атлантом является предметом дискуссии современных ученых. Центральная равнина острова простиралась в длину на 3 тысячи стадиев (540 км), в ширину — на 2 тысячи стадиев (360 км), центром острова являлся холм, расположенный в 50 стадиях (8-9 километрах) от моря. Посейдон для защиты обнёс его тремя водными и двумя сухопутными кольцами; атланты же перекинули через эти кольца мосты и прорыли каналы, так что корабли могли по ним подплывать к самому городу или, точнее, к центральному острову, имевшему 5 стадиев (несколько менее километра) в диаметре. На острове возвышались храмы, выложенные серебром и золотом и окружённые золотыми статуями, роскошный царский дворец, а также были заполненные кораблями верфи и так далее, и тому подобное. «''Остров, на котором стоял дворец, (…) а также земляные кольца и мост шириной в плетр (30 м) цари обвели круговыми каменными стенами и на мостах у проходов к морю всюду поставили башни и ворота. Камень белого, чёрного и красного цвета они добывали в недрах срединного острова и в недрах внешнего и внутреннего земляных колец, а в каменоломнях, где с двух сторон оставались углубления, перекрытые сверху тем же камнем, они устраивали стоянки для кораблей. Если некоторые свои постройки они делали простыми, то в других они забавы ради искусно сочетали камни разного цвета, сообщая им естественную прелесть; также и стены вокруг наружного земляного кольца они по всей окружности обделали в медь, нанося металл в расплавленном виде, стену внутреннего вала покрыли литьём из олова, а стену самого акрополя — орихалком, испускавшим огнистое блистание''». Вообще, Платон уделяет очень много места описанию неслыханного богатства и плодородия острова, его густонаселённости, богатого природного мира (там, по автору, обитали даже слоны) и так далее. До тех пор, пока в атлантах сохранялась божественная природа, они пренебрегали богатством, ставя превыше его добродетель; но когда божественная природа выродилась, смешавшись с человеческой, они погрязли в роскоши, алчности и гордыне. Возмущённый этим зрелищем, Зевс задумал погубить атлантов и созвал совещание богов. На этом диалог — во всяком случае, дошедший до нас текст — обрываетсяПлатон. Критий. Миф об Атлантиде в контексте творчества Платона В описании Платона нетрудно разглядеть платоновские идеалы и окружающую Платона действительность. В «Тимее» моделируется ситуация греко-персидских войн, но в идеализированном виде; афиняне, победившие надменных атлантов — не реальные афиняне V века до н. э. со всеми их недостатками, а идеальные добродетельные мудрецы, отчасти напоминающие спартанцев, но нравственно гораздо выше их; свой подвиг они совершают в одиночку, ни с кем не деля славы, и при этом не пользуются победой для создания собственной империи (как поступили реальные афиняне V века до н. э.), а великодушно предоставляют свободу всем народам. Зато в описании Атлантиды присутствуют черты ненавистной Платону Афинской морской державы с её неутомимым стремлением к богатству и могуществу, постоянной экспансией, предпринимательским торгово-ремесленным духом и так далее. Как полагают, первоначальной целью Платона было обличить атлантов, изобразив их целиком отрицательным примером алчности и гордыни, порождаемых богатством и погоней за могуществом — в своём роде антиутопию, противопоставляемую утопическим Афинам; но, начав описывать Атлантиду, Платон увлёкся и по чисто художественным причинам создал притягательный образ роскошной и могучей державы, так что Атлантида, в качестве утопии, совершенно затмила бледный очерк бедных и добродетельных Афин. Не исключено, что именно это несоответствие замысла и результата и явилось причиной того, что диалог не был закончен Панченко Д.В. Мифологическое в платоновском рассказе об Атлантиде// Жизнь мифа в античности. Материалы научной конференции «Випперовские чтения–1985». Вып. 18. Часть 1. Доклады и сообщения. М., 1988. стр. 164. Отмечается также, что Атлантида идеально вписывалась в платоновскую схему инволюции политических форм — их постепенному переходу к более примитивным формам существования. По мнению Платона, сначала в мире правили цари, затем аристократы, затем народ (демос) и, наконец, толпа (охлос). Власть аристократии, народа и толпы Платон последовательно находил в истории греческих полисов. Но власти «богоподобных царей», создавших могучие державы, он найти в Греции не мог. В этом смысле Атлантида идеально вписывается в логику социально-философской теории Платона. Еще В V в. неоплатоник Прокл, в своих комментариях к «Тимею», отмечал, что история Атлантиды образно передает историю космоса, так как «мифы показывают события через символы». Современная исследовательница Е.Г.Рабинович солидаризуется с Проклом в идее о космологическом характере рассказа. Она также отмечает, что сам Платон дал намек на мифологический характер рассказа следующим образом: Критий утверждает, что услышал его от своего деда на празднике Куреотис. Но праздник этот, связанный с вступлением юношей в гражданские права, носил характер инициации и, естественно, на нем сообщались не случайные, но носящие высший и сакральный характер сведения. По мнению Е.Рабинович, название Атлантиды произведено от имени титана Атланта и указывает на «титаническую» природу атлантов, тогда как их борьба с афинянами отражает идею, в эпосе выраженную через борьбу титанов с олимпийцами, т.е., иными словами, борьбу хаотического и гармонического начал. Афины при этом – реализация платоновского идеала государственного устройства, детализированного в «Государстве» (которое таким образом составляет трилогию с «Тимеем» и «Критием»). История Атлантиды – это история упадка и гибели по мере удаления от божественного образца. Но, согласно циклической космогонии, за упадком и гибелью следует вечное возвращение и обновление. Сам Платон, разочаровавшись в современной ему упадочной реальности и видя исчерпанность эпохи, начавшейся победой над персами и взлетом Афин, надеялся таким образом научить тех, кому суждено начать новый космический цикл, и противостоять в борьбе с новыми угрозами эллинскому миру, т.е. новой Атлантидой (под которой он мог видеть и старого врага Персию, и уже начавшую подъем Македонию)Е.Г. Рабинович.АТЛАНТИДА (контексты платоновского мифа) Рабинович Е. Г. Атлантида // Текст: семантика и структура. М., 1983, с. 67-84 . Атлантида Платона и «Атлантида» Гелланика [[Файл:POxy1084 Hellanicus Atlantis.png|thumb|right|120px|Фрагмент «Атлантиды» Гелланика из г. Оксиринха (Египет) (P. Oxy. VIII 1084 -)]] Название «Атлантида» не было выдумкой Платона. Еще до Платона, так назвал свой труд, по некоторым предположениям поэтический, в двух книгах логограф Гелланик (у разных античных авторов встречаются также другие варианты названия: «Атлантиада» и «Атлантика»). Несколько отрывочных фрагментов, сохранившихся от этого труда (очевидно из самого его начала) посвящены потомству титана АтлантаНапример, в схолиях к Диодору говорится: «Говорит и Гелланик в первой части «Атлантики» о тех, кто вступил в связь с богами: Тайгета с Днем (Зевсом), от которых Дардан; Алкиона с Посейдоном, от которых Гирией; Стеропа с Ареем, от которых Ойномай; Келено с Посейдоном, от которых Лик; Меропа со смертным Сисифом, от которых Главк», включая его внука критянина Ясиона. Немировский считает, что труд был посвящён истории Крита и, в частности, включала в себя мифы, отражающие былое морское могущество минойского Крита. Связь с «критским» происхождением платоновской Атлантиды (но не непосредственно, а через «Атлантиду» Гелланика) Немировский видит в рассказе о ее войне с Афинами: афинские легенды говорят о покорении Афин критянами в царствование Эгея и затем освобождении их Тесеем, но Платон перенес Атлантиду очень далеко от Афин – за Геракловы столпы, и при этом рассказ о войнах атлантов с афинянами сохранился, несмотря на то что стал гораздо менее правдоподобенНемировский А.И. У истоков исторической мысли. Издательство Воронежского университета,Воронеж, 1979. стр. 82 слл.. Другие античные авторы Современные атлантологи склонны относить к упоминаниям об Атлантиде рассказы об атлантах — африканском или восточноафриканском побережье (очевидно берберском) племени в горах Атласа, о котором говорят Геродот, Диодор Сицилийский и Плиний Старший; эти атланты по их рассказам не имели собственных имён, не видели снов и в конце концов были истреблены своими соседями троглодитами; Диодор Сицилийский сообщает ещё, что они воевали с амазонками. Что же до собственно Атлантиды, то расхожее мнение сводилось к фразе (приписываемой Аристотелю), что «(сам же) создатель и заставил её исчезнуть»Аристотель и Атлантида // Щипков Б. Р. «Опровержения гениев». Против этого мнения выступал Посидоний, который, интересуясь фактами оседания суши, на этом основании нашёл рассказ правдоподобным (Страбон, География, II, 3.6). Во II в. Элиан, бывший, собственно, лишь собирателем анекдотов, среди прочего сообщает, как одевались цари атлантов — в шкуры самцов «морских баранов», а царицы-носили головной убор из шкур самок этих неизвестных животныхтюленей?, чтобы подчеркнуть своё происхождение от Посейдона. Прокл в комментариях к «Тимею», рассказывает о последователе Платона Кранторе, который около 260 г. до н. э. специально посетил Египет с целью узнать об Атлантиде и якобы видел в храме богини Нейт в Саисе колонны с надписями, рассказывающими её историю. Кроме того, он пишет: «То, что остров такого характера и размеров некогда существовал, явствует из рассказов некоторых писателей, которые исследовали окрестности Внешнего моря. Ибо, по их словам, в том море в их время было семь островов, посвящённых Персефоне, и также три других острова огромных размеров, один из которых был посвящён Плутону, другой Аммону, а затем Посейдону, размеры которого составляли тысячу стадиев (180 км); и жители их — добавляет он — сохранили предания, идущие от их предков, о неизмеримо большем острове Атлантиде, которая действительно существовала там и которая в течение многих поколений правила всеми островами и точно так же была посвящена Посейдону. Ныне Марцелл описал это в „Эфиопике“». Этот Марцелл из других источников неизвестен; однако отмечают, что античные «Эфиопики», описывающие жизнь полумифического счастливого народа на крайнем Юге, как правило были романами, носившими сказочно-утопический характерЕ.Г. Рабинович.АТЛАНТИДА (контексты платоновского мифа) Рабинович Е. Г. Атлантида // Текст: семантика и структура. М., 1983, с. 67-84 . Гипотезы существования Атлантида — выдумка thumb|500px| Гелика на карте Ахайи Наиболее распространённое среди историков и особенно филологов мнение: повествование об Атлантиде — типичный философский миф, образцами которых пестрят диалоги Платона. Действительно, Платон, в отличие от Аристотеля и тем более историков, вообще никогда не ставил своей целью сообщение читателю каких-то реальных фактов, но только идей, иллюстрируемых философскими мифами. В той мере, в которой рассказ проверяем, он не подтверждается всем имеющимся археологическим материалом. Действительно, нет никаких следов какой-либо развитой цивилизации в Греции или на западе Европы и Африки, ни в конце ледникового и послеледникового периодов, ни в последующие тысячелетия. Показательно при этом, что сторонники историчности Атлантиды часто игнорируют в диалогах проверяемую часть (включая играющую важнейшую роль тему афинской цивилизации) и сосредоточивают свои исследования исключительно на непроверяемой — Атлантиде. Далее, источником сведений объявляются египетские жрецы (слывшие в Греции хранителями таинственной древней мудрости); однако среди множества древнеегипетских текстов не обнаружено ничего, хоть отдалённо напоминающего рассказ Платона. Все имена и названия в тексте Платона — греческиеисключая одного единственного, прямо помеченного «по-туземному Гадир», что также свидетельствует скорее в пользу сочинения их Платоном, нежели воспроизведения им каких-либо древних преданий. Правда, Платон объясняет это тем, что Солон-де переводил «варварские» имена на греческий язык; но подобное обращение с именами в Греции никогда не практиковалось. Что касается гибели Атлантиды, то очевидно, что, сочинив эту страну, Платон должен был уничтожить её просто для внешнего правдоподобия (чтобы объяснить отсутствие следов такой цивилизации в современную эпоху). То есть картина гибели Атлантиды диктуется целиком внутренними задачами текста. Наиболее правдоподобная гипотеза об источниках рассказа называет два события, произошедшие при жизни Платона: поражение и гибель афинской армии и флота при попытке завоевания Сицилии в 413 году до н. э., и гибель городка Гелика в области Ахайя на севере Пелопоннеса в 373 году до н. э. (Гелика была затоплена в одну ночь в результате землетрясения, сопровождавшегося наводнением; в течение нескольких веков её остатки хорошо просматривались под водой и песком). Gill, Christopher (1979). "Plato's Atlantis Story and the Birth of Fiction". Philosophy and Literature 3 (1): 64–78. doi:10.1353/phl.1979.0005. Naddaf, Gerard (1994). "The Atlantis Myth: An Introduction to Plato's Later Philosophy of History". Phoenix 48 (3): 189–209. JSTOR 3693746.Morgan, K. A. (1998). "Designer History: Plato's Atlantis Story and Fourth-Century Ideology". JHS 118 (1): 101–118. JSTOR 632233. Атлантида в Атлантическом океане thumb|right|Места в [[Атлантический океан|Атлантическом океане, куда различные исследователи помещали Атлантиду]] thumb|right|Карта [[Атлантида|Атлантиды Афанасия Кирхера, 1669 год.]] Геракловыми столпами (калька финикийского «столбы Мелькарта») в античности всегда назывался Гибралтарский пролив (а непосредственно — скалы Гибралтар и Сеута). Таким образом, Платон помещает Атлантиду непосредственно за Гибралтарским проливом, недалеко от побережья Испании и нынешнего Марокко. Марокко у греков, как страна на крайнем Западе — местопребывание титана Атланта (Атласа), к имени которого восходят название океана и хребта Атлас; несомненно, к нему же восходит и название Атлантиды — «страны Атланта» (в более позднем диалоге «Критий» Платон называет Атлантом первого царя страны и от него выводит имя; но первоначально, видимо, название подразумевало просто «страну, лежащую на крайнем Западе»). thumb|200px|left|Один из [[Камни Ики|Камней Ики с Картой Северной (вверху в центре) и Южной Америк (внизу в центре), слева погибший Континент Му, справа АтлантидаГуляев В. к.и.н. Погибшие континенты Атлантида и Му на карте неандертальца. // Alterplan.ru По другой версии это схема ритуальной разделки туши ягуара, принятая у индейцев кечуа]] К этим же соображениям апеллировали наиболее последовательные из сторонников реального существования Атлантиды, указывая, что согласно Платону она могла находиться только в Атлантическом океане и нигде иначе. В частности, они отмечали, что только в Атлантическом океане может поместиться земля размеров, описанных Платоном — центральный остров 3000x2000 стадиев (530x350 км), и несколько крупных сопутствующих островов. Ярым апологетом данной версии был Н. Ф. Жиров. С его точки зрения — Атлантида находилась в районе Азорских островов и представляла собой некогда надводную часть Срединно-Атлантического хребта. Большая площадь острова в те времена объясняется либо более низким уровнем мирового океана, либо последствиями землетрясения, либо совокупностью факторов. Аналогичной версии придерживается Майкл Бейджент. Многие исследователи искали Атлантиду в районе Балеарских и Канарских островов. Вячеслав Кудрявцев в журнале «Вокруг света» предположил, основываясь на текстах Платона и данных о последнем ледниковом максимуме (закончившемся 10 тысяч лет назад, что соответствует времени, указанному в «Критии»), что Атлантида располагалась на месте нынешних Британских островов, Ирландии, северо-западной Франции и Кельтского шельфа южнее Британских островов со столицей на нынешнем подводном холме Литл Сол с вершиной от поверхности в 57 метров и окрестными глубинами 150—180 метров, а утонула в результате таяния ледниковАдрес Атлантиды — Кельтский шельф? // Журнал «Вокруг света». . Атлантида в Средиземном море Рассказ об Атлантиде у Платона может быть рассмотрен как миф, основой для которого послужили реальные исторические события, во время которых в результате природной катастрофы (землетрясения, наводнения или какого-то другого катаклизма) погибла либо пришла в упадок ранее преуспевавшая цивилизация. Таким историческим событием может выступать извержение вулкана на острове Санторини и последующий упадок высокоразвитой (по меркам того времени) минойской цивилизации в Средиземном море. В этом случае приводимая Платоном площадь Атлантиды и 9-тысячелетняя давность события рассматриваются как преувеличение, а прообразом Атлантиды выступает остров Крит и частично уничтоженный вулканическим взрывом и обрушением кальдеры остров Санторини (другое название — Фира, в древности — Стронгила). Существовавшая на Крите и соседних островах древняя минойская цивилизация действительно пришла в упадок после извержения вулкана и его взрыва на острове Стронгила в XVII веке до н. э., то есть не за 9000, а за 900 лет до Платона. Катастрофическое извержение вулкана «в один день и бедственную ночь» привело к разрушению острова, образованию огромного цунами, обрушившегося на северное побережье Крита (наибольшую часть островной метрополии) и другие острова в этой части Средиземного моря, и сопровождался землетрясениями. Вулканический пепел покрыл поля на островах и побережье материка в радиусе сотен километров, что при толщине слоя более 10 см делает их непригодными для возделывания на год и более, вызвав тем самым голод. Учитывая местную розу ветров, основная часть пепла должна была выпасть в восток-юго-восточном направлении, не затронув Грецию и Египет. При этом минойцы, как и описываемые Платоном атланты, действительно имели военные столкновения с ахейцами, населявшими материковую Грецию (так как активно занимались пиратством). И минойцы действительно были разгромлены ахейцами, правда, не до природного катаклизма, а лишь после него. По широко известному описанию Платона, остров Атлантида внутри имел концентрический канал, по которому могли плавать корабли, с выходами в открытое море. Это соответствует по форме островной вулканической кальдере с кольцевым валом и центральным островом. Геологические исследования островов Санторини и донных осадков в восточной части Средиземного моря показывают, что ранее на месте нынешней кальдеры существовала более древняя кальдера, образовавшаяся в результате аналогичного извержения около 20 000 лет назад. Однако по размерам все известные кальдеры намного меньше, по словам Платона, «Ливии (древнегреческое название Африки) и Азии вместе взятых». Данное несоответствие можно объяснить во-первых преувеличением и искажениям, накопившимся за сотни лет устной передачи преданий о реальных событиях (тем более, что реальные размеры Азии и Африки грекам тогда были неизвестны), а во-вторых указанные размеры могут быть сопоставимы с фактическими размерами морской минойской державы, простиравшейся не только на Кикладские острова, Крит и Кипр, но и на прибрежные районы Греции, Малой Азии и Северной Африки (как у последующих финикийских и греческих колоний). Достаточно подробное изложение данной версии, со сравнительным анализом текстов Платона и фактических материалов, полученных к концу XX века историей, археологией, геологией и смежными науками, имеется в книге доктора геолого-минералогических наук, сотрудника Института истории естествознания и техники им. С. И. Вавилова РАН И. А. Резанова «Атлантида: фантазия или реальность?» (М., «Наука», 1975). Данная версия о сущности и гибели так называемой Атлантиды не особенно популярна, во многом потому, что в таком случае теряется ореол таинственности, окутывающий само понятие Атлантиды столетиями. Большинству людей, близких к этой теме, намного интереснее и увлекательнее фантазировать про совершенных атлантов, загадочный орихальк, внезапно исчезнувшую огромную страну с высокоразвитой цивилизацией и тому подобное. Одним из наглядных подтверждений тому является размер и содержание данной статьи, а также обилие околонаучных опусов и художественных произведений различных жанров на данную тему. Документальный фильм «Atlantis The Evidence», BBC, («Атлантида была здесь», телеканал «Культура»), наглядно объясняет вероятность связи понятия «Атлантида» c извержением вулкана на острове Санторин. Глобальность вулканического извержения на Тире порождает предположения о затоплении Чёрного моря примерно в это же время, когда высота цунами достигала десятков метров, и самую непосредственную связь с библейскими сказаниями о «всемирном потопе», когда волны в десятки метров сметают всё на побережьях Средиземного моря и, возможно, только помогают высочайшим давлением на тектонические плиты — открыть Босфор и Дарданеллы. Циркумпонтийский регион (Чёрное море) Теория черноморского потопа 300px|thumb|До и после наводнения (по Райану и Питману) thumb|right|300px|Реконструкция размеров озера, существовавшего на месте Чёрного моря Основная статья: Теория черноморского потопа Прообразом для событий легенды об Атлантиде могло послужить катастрофическое поднятие уровня Чёрного моря, которое, возможно, произошло в шестом тысячелетии до нашей эрыNoah’s Flood: The New Scientific Discoveries About The Event That Changed History. Предполагается, что во время этого черноморского потопа в течение менее чем года уровень моря повысился на 60 метров (другие оценки — от 10 до 80 метровNoah’s Not-so-big Flood ) в связи с прорывом Босфора средиземноморскими водами. Затопление больших территорий северного причерноморья могло, в свою очередь, дать толчок распространению из этого региона в Европу и Азию различных культурных и технологических новшеств Geologists Link Black Sea Deluge To Farming’s Rise. Индоевропейская экспансия Связанными с легендой о процветающей Атлантиде и её гибели могут быть и такие события, как формирование и распад индоевропейской общности, приведший к началу широкомасштабной индоевропейской экспансии в конце IV тысячелетия до н. э. Географически эти события привязаны к регионам, прилегающим к Чёрному морю. Так, к Дунайскому (Северобалканскому) региону относится одна из гипотез местонахождения родины народов-носителей праиндоевропейского языка, предложенная В. А. Сафроновым. Гипотеза предполагает также привязку к этой общности возникновение письменности, укреплённых городов, разделения труда, централизованного управления, возникновение социальных классов и возникновение первой цивилизации на базе культуры ВинчаСафронов В. А. Индоевропейские прародины. При сопоставлении платоновской легенды с событиями IV тысячелетия до н. э. совпадение по времени достигается предложенной А. Я. Аноприенко интерпретацией указанного Платоном срока в 9000 лет как 9000 сезонов по 121—122 дня. Именно в этом случае наблюдается максимальное соответствие не только традиционной исторической хронологии, но библейской хронологии, а также теории черноморского потопа при условии датирования катастрофы примерно 3300—3200 годами до н. э. Другие привязки к региону thumb|right|300px|Западнее от Чёрного моря отчётливо различима Нижнедунайская равнина, окружённая горами. Прямоугольник имеет размеры 534 км на 356 км (3000 на 2000 стадий при 178 метров/стадий). Окружность проведена вокруг о. Змеиный, находящегося в 35 км восточнее от дельты Дуная Румынский исследователь Николай Денсушяну в своей работе «Доисторическая Дакия» (1913) отождествлял Атласские горы с южными Карпатами в районе Олтении, а Атлантиду в целом с Румынией, отмечая соответствие размеров и расположения Нижнедунайской равнины описанию центральной равнины Атлантиды и вводя предположение о смешении Платоном терминов «река»-«море»-«океан» с одной стороны, и «остров»-«страна» с другойPREHISTORIC DACIA by Nicolae Densusianu, PART 6 — Ch.XXXIV . При такой привязке возникает сложность с нахождением соответствия столице Атлантиды, которая, по Платону, находилась в 9-10 км от берега и в центре города находилась невысокая гора. В дельте Дуная нет подводных гор, а единственный остров — о. Змеиный — не имеет признаков присутствия человека до VII века до н. э.Е. А. Захарова. К вопросу о хтонической сущности культа Ахилла в Северном Причерноморье, хотя древними греками на острове был построен храм, посвящённый Ахиллу, и в письменных источниках ( — Белый Остров) его иногда обозначают как Остров блаженныхЦитаты из древнегреческих источников -Elysion . Антарктическая гипотеза Одна из гипотез утверждает, что Антарктида и есть погибшая Атлантида. Она основывается на картографических артефактах (карте Пири-реиса и др.), которые якобы были созданы на основании десятков древних карт, приписываемых цивилизациям с развитым мореходством, существовавшим 6-15 тыс. лет тому назад. Эта гипотеза подробно описана в книге писателя Грэма Хэнкока «Следы богов». По мнению автора, Антарктида была сдвинута в область южного полюса в результате литосферного сдвига. А до этого находилась ближе к экватору и не была покрыта льдом. Однако это предположение противоречит современным научным представлениям о геологическом движении материков. Имеется и версияBarbiero Flavio. « ». — 2000., связанная не с передвижением материков, а со смещением земной оси в результате планетарного катаклизма 10-15 тыс. лет назад (например, «столкновения Земли с космическим телом огромной массы»), до которого Антарктида не находилась на южном полюсе, имела тёплый климат, богатую флору и фауну, была заселена людьми и застроена городами, некоторые из которых якобы заметны на спутниковых фотоснимкахАтлантида — Антарктида // Журнал «Техника — молодёжи» № 6. 1999. Данная версия также противоречит научным представлениям о последствиях падения на Землю различных небесных тел, о невозможности быстрого катастрофического сдвига земной оси, о датировках антарктического оледенения и др. Атлантида в Андах thumb|left|Первая часть книги «[[Хроника Перу», впервые описывающая историю о «белых людях» Южной Америки (1553).]] В 1553 году впервые в литературе — в книге «Хроника Перу» Педро Сьесы де Леона — приводится индейская история о том, что «''белые люди''» проникли на территорию провинции Гуаманга (Перу) задолго до испанцев, и даже правили там до Инков: Позже эта история стала известна многим другим историкам и хронистам Перу, а также миссионерам из католических орденов, распространивших собственную историю о европейском происхождении верховного бога Виракочи, что нашло отражение в многочисленных мифах индейцев. В частности, наиболее детально гипотезой о размещении Атлантиды в Андах занимался Педро Сармьенто де Гамбоа в книге «История Инков» (Historia de los Incas''Pedro Sarmiento de Gamboa. Historia de los Incas. Madrid 2007. Miraguano, Polifemo. ISBN 978-84-7813-228-7, ISBN 978-84-86547-57-8). В 1555 году непосредственно сопоставляет Атлантиду Платона с королевствами Перу — землями Империи инков — секретарь королевского Совета Кастилии, хронист Агустин де Сарате в своей книге «История открытия и завоевания провинции Перу''» (издана в Антверпене), приводя различные мнения историков на то, откуда появились люди в Америке. Сарате приводит в оправдание своей позиции то, что платоновские 9000 лет от потопа — это счёт годов у египтян не по солнцу, а по лунам, то есть месяцам, а значит, следует считать их как 750 лет. А обычаи перуанских индейцев, их культовая и имперская архитектура, обшитая пластинами из золота, как раз, по мнению Сарате, соответствуют описанию у ПлатонаZárate, Agustín de. Historia del descubrimiento y conquista del Perú // Biblioteca Peruana. Primera serie. Tomo II. — Lima: Editores Técnicos Asociados, 1968. — p. (pp. 110—113). В книге «Atlantis: The Andes Solution» Джимом Алленом (Jim Allen) была представлена теория, отождествляющая Атлантиду с плато Альтиплано в Южной Америке. Теория строится на нескольких доводах. * высокая точность совпадения между спутниковыми фотографиями местности и древними описаниями, при предположении, что указанные у Платона размеры даны не в греческих стадиях, а в «атлантских», отличных из-за широты расположения местности. * наличие геологических образований на плато, которые могут являться следами деятельности человека и соответствуют описаниям столицы Атлантиды. * развитая культура, научные и технологические достижения народов Южной Америки объясняются через существование предшествующей более развитой цивилизации. * наличие искусственного, по мнению некоторых учёных , основанного на троичной логике языка аймараИскусственный язык. Атлантида в Бразилии В 1624 году английский учёный и политик Фрэнсис Бэкон Веруламский в книге «Новая Атлантида» (Nova Atlantis) отождествил с Атлантидой Бразилию. Вскоре вышел в свет новый атлас с картой Америки, составленный французским географом Николя Сансоном, в котором на территории Бразилии были указаны провинции сыновей Посейдона. Такой же атлас издал в 1762 году Роберт Вогуди. Наиболее последовательным сторонником локализации Атлантиды (или её колоний) на территории Бразилии был знаменитый британский учёный и путешественник полковник Перси Гаррисон Фосетт (1867—1925?). Главным указанием на существование в неисследованных районах Бразилии остатков доисторических городов Атлантиды для него служила т. н. Рукопись 512Аноним. Рукопись 512. «Историческая реляция о неведомом и большом поселении, древнейшем, без жителей, кое было открыто в год 1753» . Пер. О. Дьяконов, 2009—2010. — документ XVIII века, в котором описывалось открытие португальскими искателями сокровищ (бандейрантами) в 1753 году руин неизвестного мёртвого города в глубине провинции Баия. «''Главной целью''» своих поисков Фосетт называл «Z» — некий таинственный, возможно, обитаемый город на территории Мату-Гросу, лишь предположительно тождественный городу бандейрантов 1753 года. Источник сведений о «Z» остался неизвестным; эзотерические предания со времён Фосетта до наших дней связывают этот мифический город с теорией Полой Земли. Материальным свидетельством существования неизвестной доисторической цивилизации на территории Бразилии Фосетт считал статуэтку из чёрного базальта. По словам Фосетта, эксперты из Британского музея не смогли объяснить ему происхождение статуэтки, и с этой целью он обратился за помощью к психометристу, описавшему при контакте с этим артефактом «большой, неправильной формы континент, простирающийся от северного берега Африки до Южной Америки», на который затем обрушилась природная катастрофа. Название материка было АтладтаФосетт, П. Г. Неоконченное путешествие. Москва, Мысль, 1975.. По словам Фосетта, в своей экспедиции 1921 года он смог собрать новые свидетельства существования остатков древних городов, посетив район реки Гонгожи в бразильском штате Баия. В 1925 году Фосетт со спутниками не вернулся из поиска затерянных городов в верховьях реки Шингу, обстоятельства гибели экспедиции остались неизвестными. Атлантида в теософии thumb|180px|Леон Бакст. «[[Древний ужас», 1908]]В книге Е. П. Блаватской «Тайная доктрина» утверждается, что в Атлантиде проходила эволюция Четвёртой коренной расы, которая предшествовала современному человечеству. В 1882 году известный теософ А. П. Синнетт заявил, что якобы получил от тибетского махатмы К. Х. ответ на свои вопросы об Атлантиде. К. Х. писал: «Погружение Атлантиды (группы континентов и островов) началось во время миоценского периода — (как и сейчас, наблюдается постепенное погружение некоторых ваших континентов) — и оно достигло наивысшей точки сначала в окончательном исчезновении самого большого континента — событие, совпавшее с подъёмом Альп, затем подошла очередь последнего из островов, упомянутого Платоном. Египетские жрецы Саиса говорили Солону, что Атлантида (единственный оставшийся большой остров) погибла за 9000 лет до их времени. Это не было вымышленным числом, ибо они на протяжении тысячелетий тщательно охраняли свои достижения. Но тогда, говорю я, они упомянули лишь о Посейдонисе, и никогда не открыли бы свою сокровенную хронологию даже великому греческому законодателю… Великое событие — торжество наших „Сынов Света“, обитателей Шамбалы (тогда — остров в Центральноазиатском море) над себялюбивыми — если не совершенно порочными — магами Посейдониса случилось ровно 11 446 лет тому назад. Прочтите в этой связи неполное и частично завуалированное объяснение в „Изиде“, том 1-й, и некоторые вещи для вас станут яснее»«Письма Махатм». — Самара, 1993. thumb|left|350px| Атлантида в эпоху расцвета (карта из книги Уильяма Скотт-Эллиота «История Атлантиды», [[1910) ]] Теософы полагают, что цивилизация Атлантиды достигла своего пика в период между 1 000 000 и 900 000 лет назад, но разрушилась из-за внутренних противоречий и войн, явившихся следствием незаконного использования атлантами магических сил. У. Скотт-Эллиот в «Истории Атлантиды» (1896), утверждает, что Атлантида, в конечном счете, раскололась на два больших острова, один из которых имел название Дайтья, а другой — Рута, который позднее сократился до последнего остатка, известного как ПосейдонисСкотт-Эллиот У. «История Атлантиды». Ч. Ледбитер утверждает, что в Тибете находится оккультный музей, в котором хранятся образцы культур всех цивилизаций, когда-либо существовавших на Земле, в том числе и цивилизации АтлантидыЛедбитер Ч. У. «Учителя и Путь», Адьяр, 1925, Теософическое издательство. Четыре карты континента, отражающие историю его разрушения, помещённые Скотт-Эллиотом в «Историю Атлантиды», это копии карт из упомянутого тибетского музеяJinarajadasa C. Occult Investigations (1938). В литературе и искусстве thumb|Профессор Аронакс и капитан Немо среди развалин Атлантиды Атлантида — источник вдохновения для многих поколений писателей, художников, драматургов, режиссёров. Множество фильмов, книг, комиксов и игр посвящены жизни Атлантиды, поискам её, или используют Атлантиду как аллегорию. В фантастической литературе *В романе Жюля Верна «Двадцать тысяч льё под водой» (1869—1870) капитан Немо показывает профессору Аронаксу остатки зданий Атлантиды на дне Атлантического океана; они совершают прогулку по океанскому дну в водолазных костюмах. *Позже Вольфганг Хольбайн продолжил тему Атлантиды в своих книгах из серий «Дети капитана Немо» («Девочка из Атлантиды» и другие) (1993—2002). *В произведении Эдгара Берроуза «Тарзан и сокровища Опара» (1916). *Писатель Пьер Бенуа посвятил роман поискам Атлантиды на территории современного Алжира. Подробнее смотрите в его книге «Атлантида» (L’Atlantide, 1919) http://www.fb2book.com/?kniga=2350&strn=1&cht=1. *В «Аэлите» (1923) Алексея Толстого предложена версия атлантской праистории человечества. Атлантида опустилась на дно в результате страшного землетрясения, но часть атлантов — магацитлы — переселились на Марс. Во многом этот сюжет перекликается с учением теософов и антропософов. *Фантаст Александр Беляев в повести «Последний человек из Атлантиды» (1925) описал существование и гибель Атлантиды в результате тектонической катастрофы. Описанная в повести цивилизация бронзового века поклоняется солнцу. *В романе «Маракотова бездна» (1929) Артура Конан Дойля профессор Маракот с двумя своими спутниками достигает на батисфере дна глубокой атлантической впадины и там обнаруживает сообщество людей, живущих в герметических подземных помещениях, дышащих кислородом, выработанным из воды, и очень комфортно обустроивших своё существование. Оказалось, что они — потомки жителей Атлантиды, в древности хорошо подготовившихся к катаклизму, погубившему их континент, и, таким образом, выживших. *Историю Атлантиды использовал Джон Толкин как основу для сюжета о Нуменоре — затонувшей прародине высших людей — эдайн. На квенья, одном из вымышленных языков Средиземья, Нуменор так и назывался — Атала́нтэ (квен. Atalantë, «Падший») (1920-е – 1930-е гг.). *В романе Григория Адамова «Тайна двух океанов» (1938; 1939) затопленная Атлантида (в Атлантическом океане) — один из пунктов маршрута подводной лодки «Пионер». *В рассказе Роберта Шекли «Царская Воля» (1953) один из демонов (ферров) Атлантиды проникает в наш мир. *В научно-фантастической повести румынского писателя Виктора Кернбаха «Лодка над Атлантидой» — (1961 год, оригинал. На русском языке в «Библиотеке приключений и научной фантастики» в 1971 году) — описывается одна из гипотез об Атлантиде. *В научно-фантастическом романе Георгия Мартынова «Спираль времени» (1966) описывается посещение Атлантиды («страны Моора») пришельцами из космоса около двенадцати тысяч лет тому назад. В романе Атлантида описывается как общество с уровнем развития и типом правления, напоминающими древнеегипетский. *В романе «Операция Поиск во времени» Андре Нортон (1967) использована мифология Чёрчварда. Американец из XX века попадает в древний мир, где идёт война между Атлантидой и цивилизацией Му. Атлантида представлена империей зла, поклоняющейся кровавому культу Ба-Ала. *В научно-фантастическом романе «Иллюминатус!» (1975) Роберт Антон Уилсон описывает останки мира Атлантиды во время погружения на подводной лодке. Атланты были могущественной цивилизацией, которая погибла во время войны. *В повести Кира Булычёва «Конец Атлантиды» (1986) из цикла «Приключения Алисы» Атлантида оказывается базой инопланетных пришельцев, столетиями наблюдающих за Землёй. Она располагается на дне Тихого океана близ Гавайских островов. *Вымышленной истории Атлантиды посвящён цикл романов «Атланты» (1995—2008) российского писателя-фантаста Дмитрия Колосова. Атлантида, согласно основному сюжету — планета, расположенная в другой галактике, на которой было создано утопическое общество. После захвата планеты Атлантиды в войне, глава государства и немногие приближённые бежали на Землю, где основали новое общество по старым образцам. *В цикле «Дуновение смерти и вечность любви» (2003—2005) современного фантаста Григория Демидовцева название «Атлантида» применяется к Америке — соответственно, существуют Северная и Южная Атлантида. Это связано с тем, что в созданной Демидовцевым альтернативной реальности Америка открыта не Колумбом, а мореплавателями из Неворуси. *В цикле «Тёмные видения» американской писательницы Лизы Джейн Смит описывается раса («Братство Кристалла»), населявшая Атлантиду. Немногие выжившие после гибели Атлантиды перебрались на другие континенты. *В повести Дмитрия Ольченко «За голубым порогом тайны» упоминается, что Атлантида принадлежала к островам Греции и было у неё три брата-правителя: Марс, Гефест и Гермес. В результате убийства братьев и многочисленных войн, которые вёл Марс, Атлантида была обескровлена и разорена. Атлантида погружается под воду, потому что боги не вынесли кровавого правления Марса. *В рассказе Говарда Лавкрафта «Храм» после аварии немецкая подводная лодка опускается на дно и оказывается в затопленном городе с античной архитектурой, где главным зданием является древний храм. *В романе Книга черепов писателя-фантаста Роберта Силверберга описывается секта бессмертных, возникшая в Атлантиде и донесшая свои тайные практики до нынешних дней. *В цикле «Путь бога» Антона Козлова (псевдоним Белозеров) описывается, что остров Атлантида не утонул, а был переброшен в другое измерение через чёрную дыру. *В многочисленных рассказах Роберта Говарда часто упоминается Атлантида. В рассказе «Люди теней»Короли ночи, Роберт Говард, Гродно: Сталкер, 1993 г. ISBN 5-8462-0010-9 говорится о том, что атланты были изгнаны пиктами. В рассказе «Бегство из Атлантиды»Роберт Говард, Царь Кулл, СПб.: Азбука-Терра, 1997 г., ISBN 5-7684-0262-4 действия происходят непосредственно на Атлантиде, а главным героем является атлант Кулл. В рассказе «Луна черепов»Роберт Говард, Соломон Кейн, СПб.: Азбука-Терра, 1997 г., ISBN 5-7684-0289-6 Соломон Кейн встречает потомка атлантов. *В произведении Джека Макдевита «Око дьявола» в начале описываются экскурсии к Атлантиде. В другой литературе * В 1910-е-1920-е годы гипотеза об Атлантиде как колыбели человеческой культуры была в моде и отразилась в работах поэта Валерия Брюсова, автора трактата об атлантах «Учители учителей». * Как об исторически существовавшей цивилизации об Атлантиде писал Д. С. Мережковский в трактате «Тайна Запада. Атлантида — Европа» (1927). Атлантида им рассматривалась как древний аналог умирающей западноевропейской культуры, которая неминуемо должна пасть от ударов большевистских варваров. * В книге английского оккультиста Джеймса Чёрварда «Затерянный континент Му» (1926) Атлантида является колонией высокоразвитой расы тихоокеанского континента. * В повести Льва Кассиля «Кондуит и Швамбрания» описывается гимназист Степан «Атлантида», которого прозвали так из-за мечты отыскать этот затонувший материк, откачать воду и установить там социализм. * В историческом романе Гарри Гаррисона и Леона Стовера «Стоунхендж: когда погибла Атлантида» (1983) Атлантида находилась на островах Крит и Санторин в Средиземном море. * Аналогичная версия представлена в историческом романе (с элементами фантастики) «Танцовщица из Атлантиды» Пола Андерсона. * В романе Анчарова «Самшитовый лес» археолог и тайный атлантолог Аркадий Максимович находит древний документ, повествующий об Атлантиде; позже, в ходе научной дискуссии, главный герой романа Сапожников доказывает, что Атлантида должна была существовать — только её существованием и последующим исчезновением можно объяснить многие загадки и неувязки в истории и палеонтологии. * В романе археолога Дэвида Гиббинса «Атлантида» (2005) — атланты являются индоевропейцами на неолитическом уровне развития, когда-то жившими по берегам пресноводного озера, ставшим после появления пролива Босфора и Дарданеллы Чёрным морем. Соответственно, мифы атлантов были записаны древними египтянами, а потом в искажённом виде были переданы Солону и Платону. * В 1937 году Клара Иза фон Ревн написала историю Атлантиды от её возвышения до полного разрушения «Люди Селестора из Атлантиды». В качестве источника выступает вымышленный мудрец Селестор. * В книге «Древняя тайна Цветка Жизни» метафизика и эзотерика Друнвало Мельхиседека описывается история заселения острова, находившегося на территории современного Бермудского треугольника, расой людей, а также марсианами и пришедшими из нашего будущего иудеями. Люди были находились на гораздо более высоком уровне развития, чем сейчас. Однако в результате неудачного эксперимента марсиан люди скатились вниз в своем развитии. * В книге «Второе рождение Атлантиды» французский журналист Этьен Кассе в результате журналистского расследования выдвигает свою гипотезу об Атлантиде. Атлантида называлась страна Карх, в которой жил народ кархат, известный нам как атланты. Народ кархат был потомком людей и детей Амона (солнечного божества). Главной водной артерией Карха была река Шастра, в самой низменной части острова образовывавшая одноимённое озеро. Одна часть острова была гористой местностью, с горным массивом Шаккаб. После затопления острова от него остались торчать над поверхностью воды вершины этих гор, известные сейчас как Бермудские острова. * В рассказе Н. К. Рериха «Миф Атлантиды». * В книге Е. В. Быханова высказывается предположение, что Атлантида это и поныне существующая Америка, которая просто отодвинулась из-за дрейфа материков от Европы . * Во 2-й книге цикла «Пробуждаются забытые времена» (1935 г.) в главе «Атлантида» её последний царь Орорун с того света вещает историю гибели Атлантиды, связанной с тем, что атланты (самоназвание «эрарии») возгордились в своих знаниях и умениях и позволили другим народам поклоняться себе как богам. Показано предсказание о том, что Атлантиде было дано 49 лет (сакральное число для атлантов, 7 раз по 7) на покаяние, и как страна, напротив, всё более приходила в хаос, окончившийся погружением её в воды океана и гибелью всех атлантов. Оканчивается рассказ предостережением, что атланты были уничтожены за меньшие преступления, чем те, в которых виноваты современные люди. В изобразительном искусстве и медиа В живописи [[Файл:Atlantis Monsu Desiderio.jpg|thumb|200px|Монсу Дезидерио. Падение Атлантиды]] * Падение Атлантиды — сюжет фантастической картины французских барочных живописцев, известных под коллективным псевдонимом Монсу Дезидерио (XVII в.) * Атлант (1921), Гибель Атлантиды (1929) — картины Николая Рериха. Научно-популярные фильмы про Атлантиду * Реконструкция гибели Посейдониса * Место находки диска из Феста-послания атлантов Золотого века * CTC Хочу Верить! Выпуск 19 — Исчезнувшая Атлантида, где она? * Об Атлантиде и Египте (поиск) * Мифы человечества. Потоп… или в поисках Атлантиды ( ), 2005 г. * NG: С точки зрения науки: Атлантида ( ), 2006 г. * Discovery: Разгадка тайн истории с Олли Стидсом. Атлантида ( ), 2010 г. * Загадки истории. Тайны Атлантиды, 2010 г. * Древние пришельцы. Подводные миры ( ), 2011 г. * Колыбель современной цивилизации. Атланты — кто они? 2011 г. «Атлантида» в Google Earth В начале 2009 года после запуска на Google Earth нового сервиса Ocean, предназначенного для просмотра рельефа морского дна, несколькими пользователями на дне Атлантического океана между Гибралтарским проливом и Азорским архипелагом (координаты 31°15′15″ с. ш. 24°15′15″ з. д.) была обнаружена специфическая картинка, напоминающая снимок улиц города с большой высоты. По этому поводу была опубликована соответствующая статья в The Sun и других таблоидахIs this Atlantis? The Sun. Published: 20 Feb 2009. После этого Google сразу опровергла вывод об Атлантиде, заявив, что изображение является артефактом процесса сбора данных, а прямые линии — курсом кораблей, осуществлявших батиметрическую съёмкуAtlantis still a lost city, says Google. См. также * Теория черноморского потопа * Гиперборея * Идеальный город * Лемурия * Пацифида * Подводная археология * Атлантология Примечания Первоисточники * Платон. Тимей // Платон. Собрание сочинений. В 4-х тт., Т. 3. С. 426—427, 429—430 под переводом с древнегреч. С. С. Аверинцева. * Платон. Тимей * Платон. Критий * Платон. «Диалоги» в Библиотеке Максима Мошкова. Литература * Агранцев И. Князь Посейдон — царь Атлантиды? — М.: Яуза, Эксмо, 2006. — 448 с. * Аноприенко А. Я. Модельная и компьютерная поддержка принятия решений в ситуации когнитивного конфликта: рассмотрение на примере сравнительного анализа гипотез о локализации Атлантиды Платона // Научные труды Донецкого национального технического университета. Выпуск 52. Серия «Проблемы моделирования и автоматизации проектирования динамических систем» (МАП-2002): Донецк: ДонНТУ, 2002. – C. 177-243. * Аноприенко А. Я. Атлантида и индоевропейская цивилизация: новые факты, аргументы и модели. — Донецк: «УНИТЕХ»., 2007. — 516 с. — ISBN 966-8248-12-0. * Асов А. И. Атлантида и Древняя Русь. — М.: ООО «АиФ-Принт», 2001. — 320 с. * Атлантида: проблемы, поиски, гипотезы. (Альманах, специально посвящённый основным проблемам атлантологии). Вып. 1—3. — М., 1999, 2001, 2002; * * Бэкон Фрэнсис Новая Атлантида * Брюсов В. Учители учителей. Древнейшие культуры человечества и их взаимоотношение. С. 275—494 в кн.: Собрание сочинений. В семи томах. Т. 7. — М., Худож. литература, 1975. — 528 с. * Воронин А. А. Жиров — основатель науки атлантологии. Через тернии — к Атлантиде // Н. Ф. Жиров. Атлантида. Основные проблемы атлантологии. — М., Вече, 2004. * Воронин А. А. Морские колонии Атлантиды. — М.: Вече, 2004. — 480 с. (Библиотека Атлантиды). * Воронин А. А. Сокровища и реликвии потерянных цивилизаций. — М.: Вече, 2010. — 298 с. * Галанопулос А. Г., Бэкон Э. Атлантида. За легендой — истина / Пер. с англ. Ф. Л. Мендельсона. Послесловие Г. А. Кошеленко. — М.: Наука, ГРВЛ, 1983. — 184 с. (По следам исчезнувших культур Востока). * Гиббинс Д. Атлантида. — М.: АСТ, 2006. — 476 с. (художественный роман, основанный на черноморской версии Атлантиды). * Доннели И. Гибель богов в эпоху Огня и Камня/ И. Доннели. — М.: Вече, 2007. — 400 с.;.- (Тайны древних цивилизаций). * Доннели И. Атлантида: мир до потопа. — Самара: Агни, 1998. — 448 с. * Дроздова Т. Н., Юркина Э. Т. В поисках образа Атлантиды. — М.: Стройиздат, 1992. — 311 с. * Дэвинь Р., Берлиц Ч. Атлантида. В поисках пропавшего континента. — М.: Вече, 2004. — 320 с. — (Библиотека Атлантиды). * * Жиров Н. Ф. Атлантида. Основные проблемы атлантологии. — М.: Вече, 2004. — 512 с. (Библиотека Атлантиды). * Зайдлер Л. Атлантида. Великая катастрофа. — М.: Вече, 2005. — 368 с. (Библиотека Атлантиды). * Кондратов А. М. Атлантиды моря Тетис. — Л., Гидрометеоиздат, 1986. — 168 с. * Кукал З. Атлантида в свете современных знаний // Великие загадки Земли. — М.: Прогресс, 1989. — 396 с. — ISBN 5-01-001077-1 * Кусто Ж.-И., Паккале И. В поисках Атлантиды. — М.: Мысль, 1986. — 320 с. * * * Мук О. Небесный меч над Атлантидой. — М.: Вече, 2007. — 320 с. (Тайны древних цивилизаций). * Панченко Д. В. Платон и Атлантида. — Л.: Наука; Ленингр. отделение, 1990. — 192 с. (Из истории мировой культуры). * Резанов И. А. Атлантида: фантазия или реальность? — М.: Наука, 1975. — 136 с. * (1-е издание — 1980) * Романов С. Книга Атлантиды Амфора, 2007. — 336 c. — ISBN 978-5-367-00475-5 * Рерих Н. К. Миф Атлантиды. — М.: Эксмо, 2012. — 384 с. — (Мистический бестселлер). — 3000 экз., ISBN 978-5-699-53763-1 * Рыбин А. И. В поисках Атлантиды: исследование мифов и легенд. — Едиториал УРСС, 2004. — 248 с. * Сора Д. Атлантида и царство гигантов. Религия гигантов и цивилизация насекомых / Дени Сора . — М.: Вече, 2005. — 320 с. (Библиотека Атлантиды). * Шахнович М. И. (д-р филос. наук, проф. ЛГУ), «Атлантида — колыбель мудрости» // в кн. Происхождение философии и атеизм * Щербаков В. повести: Золотой чертог Посейдона, Далекая Атлантида; документальные: Где искать Атлантиду?, Все об Атлантиде. — 1986—1990. * , (Ph.D.) Atlantis and the Cycles of Time: Prophecies, Traditions, and Occult Revelations, Inner Traditions, 2011. ISBN 978-1-59477-857-5. Ссылки * * * Атлантида — статья из Большой советской энциклопедии (3-е изд.) * Атлантида — статья из Советской исторической энциклопедии (1961) * Атлантида — статья из Литературной энциклопедии (1929) * Атлантида — статья из Энциклопедии Кольера * Атлантида — статья из Энциклопедии Кругосвет * Атлантида — статья из энциклопедии «Символы, знаки, эмблемы.» — М.: ЛОКИД-ПРЕСС; 2-е изд., 2005. * Atlantis — статья из Encyclopædia Britannica * Atlantide — статья из Encyclopædia Universalis * Рабинович Е. Г. Атлантида (контексты платоновского мифа) * Christian Schoppe, Siegfried Schoppe Atlantis in The Black Sea * По следам исчезнувших цивилизаций — на сайте atlantisforschung.de * Альманах «Атлантида: Проблемы, Поиски, Гипотезы» Категория:Атлантида Категория:Мифические государства Категория:Легенды о затонувших землях Категория:Острова-призраки времён Античности Категория:Вымышленные континенты Категория:Теософия Категория:География греческой мифологии Категория:Мифические острова